dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Carrie Ann Inaba
| died= | hometown= Honolulu, Hawaii | season= Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Season 13 Season 14 All-stars Season 16 Season 17 Season 18 Season 19 Season 20 Season 21 Season 22 Season 23 Season 24 Season 25 }} Carrie Ann Inaba is a judge on Dancing with the Stars alongside Len Goodman, Bruno Tonioli and Julianne Hough. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Carrie Ann Inaba is a veteran choreographer most recognized as a judge on ABC’s Emmy Award-winning “Dancing with the Stars,” as well as for her work on such popular series as “American Idol” and “So You Think You Can Dance.” As a child, Inaba explored dance forms, played the piano and violin, and sang in the choir. She found early success as a musical artist overseas in Japan. One of her first jobs was on “In Living Color“ (1990), where she bacame one of the first Asian Americans to perform contemporary dance on national television as one of the Fly Girls, a collection of multi-ethnic dancers who performed during breaks between comedy skits. The Fly Girls were at the forefront of bringing Hip Hop to mainstream television. On the big screen, Inaba costarred as Fook Yu in New Line Cinemas’ “Austin Powers: Goldmember” and earlier as Felicity Dancer in “Austin Powers II: The Spy Who Shagged Me.” She was also featured in “American Virgin” and “Monster Mash,” and as a dancer in “Boys and Girls,” “Flintstones II,” “Showgirls” and “Lord of Illusions.” On television she has enchanted with her choreography on ABC’s “Dance Wars: Bruno vs Carrie Ann,” “Miss America” pageant, “American Idol,” “American Juniors,” “Dance Fever” -- in which she also served as backstage host -- “The TV Land Awards” and “The Kids Choice Awards.” She was also host of Game Show Network’s “1 VS. 100” and TV Guide’s “Red Carpet Live,” pioneered TV Guide’s “Fashion Wrap with Carrie Ann,” was guest host for “Live! with Regis and Kelly” and “Live with Kelly,” “The View,” guest starred as Hannah Montana’s choreographer, Tina, and was host and presenter of the American Music Awards’ “Red Carpet Exclusive.” Inaba’s passions are not confined to dance and entertainment: In 2012 she launched The Carrie Ann Inaba Animal Project, collaborating with rescue and animal organizations to create programs that help end the killing of millions of animals. Their annual fundraising gala, “Terps and Tails,” is a celebrity-filled evening of fine dining and dance. In addition Inaba has partnered with the Petsami Network to co-create and executive produce the cat adoption web series “Crib Cats,” and with Lisa Erspamer and The Forum Entertainment Group to develop programing that features and highlights the human-animal bond. In 2009 she appeared in a PETA campaign that taught the ABC’s of animal birth control, and she is a celebrity ambassador for Best Friends Animal Shelter. Inaba joined the Board of Directors of C.A.P.E, the Coalition of Asian Pacifics in Entertainment, in 2011. In addition she is the national spokesperson for Drea’s Dream, a national program that raises funds for dance therapy for pediatric cancer patients. Trivia * She dated Artem Chigvintsev from 2006-2008. * She was in a relationship with Jesse Sloan from 2009-2012. * She is currently in a relationship with actor Robb Derringer. **They got engaged on December 10, 2016. * She is legally blind, having a vision of 20/750. ** She wears glasses or contacts. * She suffers from spinal stenosis. * She also suffers from Sjogren's Syndrome. * She is a huge animal lover and supports organizations such as the Humane Society of the United States and PETA. ** She launched her own foundation, the Carrie Ann Animal Foundation, in 2012. *She was engaged to actor Robb Derringer. **In September 2017, they called off the engagement. Gallery CarrieAnn_S24_Week_1.1.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_1.2.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_1.3.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_1.4.jpg Erin_and_CarrieAnn_S24_Week_1.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 2 1.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 2 2.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 2 3.jpg Bruno and Carrie Anne S24 Week 2.jpg Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 2.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_3.1.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_3.2.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_3.3.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_3.4.jpg Judges_S24_Week_3.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_4.1.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_4.2.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_4.3.jpg CarrieAnn_and_Bruno_S24_Week_4.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_4.4.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 5 1.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 5 2.jpg Judges_S24_Week_6.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_7.1.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_7.2.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_7.3.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Week_7.4.jpg CarrieAnn_and_Mandy_S24_Week_7.jpg Judges_S24_Week_7.1.jpg Judges_S24_Week_7.2.jpg Judges_S24_Week_7.3.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 8 1.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 8 2.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 8 3.jpg Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 8.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 9 1.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 9 2.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 9 3.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 9 4.jpg Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 9.jpg Bruno and Carrie Anne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 1.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 2.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 3.jpg Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 1.jpg Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 10 Finale Night 1 2.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Carrie Anne S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 4.jpg Judges_S24_Finale_Night_2.1.jpg Judges_S24_Finale_Night_2.2.jpg CarrieAnn_S24_Finale.jpg Tom Erin Carrie Anne Len Julianne and Bruno S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Tom Erin Judges and Finalists S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Tom Erin Judges and Finalists S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Carrie Anne Bruno and Erin S25 Week 1.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 1 1.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 1 2.jpg Carrie Anne Tom Len and Bruno S25 Week 1.jpg Carrie Anne and Bruno S25 Week 2 Night 1.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 2 Night 1 1.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 2 Night 1 2.jpg Carrie Anne Len and Bruno S25 Week 2 Night 1.jpg Barbara and Keo S25 Week 2 Night 1 Tango 8.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 2 Night 1 Viennese Waltz 10.jpg Carrie Anne and Bruno S25 Week 2 Night 1.jpg Carrie Anne Len and Bruno S25 Week 2 Night 1.jpg Barbara and Keo S25 Week 2 Night 1 Tango 8.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 2 Night 1 Viennese Waltz 10.jpg Carrie Anne and Bruno S25 Week 2 Night 2 1.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 2 Night 2 1.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 2 Night 2 2.jpg Carrie Anne Erin Len and Bruno S25 Week 2 Night 2.jpg Carrie Anne Len and Bruno S25 Week 2 Night 2 1.jpg Carrie Anne Len and Bruno S25 Week 2 Night 2 2.jpg Carrie Anne Len and Bruno S25 Week 2 Night 2 3.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 2 Night 2 Rumba 11.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 3 1.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 3 2.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 3 3.jpg Carrie Anne Len and Bruno S25 Week 3 1.jpg Carrie Anne Len and Bruno S25 Week 3 2.jpg Tom and Erin S25 Week 3 3.jpg Carrie Ann S25 Week 4 1.jpg Carrie Ann S25 Week 4 2.jpg Carrie Ann S25 Week 4 3.jpg Carrie Ann and Bruno S25 Week 4 1.jpg Carrie Ann and Bruno S25 Week 4 2.jpg Terrell and Cheryl S25 Week 4 Viennese Waltz 10.jpg Jordan and Lindsay S25 Week 4 Contemporary 11.jpg Victoria and Val S25 Week 4 Foxtrot 13.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 10.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 11.jpg Drew and Emma S25 Week 5 Viennese Waltz 12.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 6 1.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 6 2.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 6 3.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 6 4.jpg Carrie Ann Len Tom Shania and Bruno S25 Week 6.jpg Carrie Ann Len Shania and Bruno S25 Week 6 1.jpg Carrie Ann Len Shania and Bruno S25 Week 6 2.jpg Carrie Ann Len Shania and Bruno S25 Week 6 3.jpg Nick and Peta S25 Week 6 Western Samba 12.jpg Terrell and Cheryl S25 Week 6 Spy Jive 10.jpg Lindsey and Mark S25 Week 6 Sci-Fi Argentine Tango 10.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 7 1.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 7 2.jpg Carrie Anne Len and Bruno S25 Week 7 1.jpg Carrie Anne Len and Bruno S25 Week 7 2.jpg Carrie Anne Len and Bruno S25 Week 7 3.jpg Carrie Anne S25 Week 7.jpg Vanessa and Maks S25 Week 7 Paso Doble 9.jpg Lindsey and Mark S25 Week 7 Paso Doble 11.jpg Carrie Anne Len and Bruno S25 Week 7 4.jpg Category:Judges Category:Females